


the mountains say

by liesmith



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, probably trans character later im still playing around with it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-13 05:51:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4510269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liesmith/pseuds/liesmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>based on the prompt "I meet and fall in love with you in every lifetime at the same age but your age is always different so it never works out and for the first time I’m meeting you when we’re the same age and I’m horrified that I might fuck this up"</p><p>geoff hopes he's not gonna fuck this up</p><p>(he's gonna fuck this up)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

When they first meet, Geoff is twenty-five. Ryan is forty and married with two kids. This stranger might not feel it, but Geoff does completely, the sudden tug, like his body is supposed to fit and melt just right against Ryan’s. Instead, he hands Ryan the coffee he had ordered, tries not to linger on the brief touch of their hands, and goes about his day.

Two months later, Geoff wakes from a nightmare where the stranger he felt bonded too dies. On the news, there’s a story about a car crash. One deceased. Ryan Haywood.

Life gets lonely after that. He goes on. Marries. No kids, but a cat and a dog. It’s what you do, after all, when your other half dies. You live.

 

* * *

 

He’s eighteen, spitting and smoking and drinking and being destructive in that teenager way. Geoff gets caught running from a party at an abandoned warehouse. His cop, surprisingly, is this stranger he’s already seen die once. Ryan. He places the officer at about twenty-six and just grins. Fucking of course. Geoff calls him pretty boy, goads the officer and doesn’t get upset when the pretty boy smacks him in the mouth and makes him split his lip.

He just spits blood at the back of Ryan’s car seat and stretches out.

After a night in the drunk tank, call to his parents who don’t pick him up until late the next day, they never see each other again.

Geoff ends up alone in this lifetime. Spends most of his life as an army photographer, and afterwards, pushes papers at some shitty 9 to 5 job. Plays video games too much, gets drunk too much, has a few friends.

He must die first, because he doesn’t have any nightmares about the young cop.

 

* * *

 

He starts a video game company and looks to Craigslist for help. Like Geoff fucking knows how to edit videos or, honestly, how to do anything with computers that require much thinking. Some guy responds to the ad, says he was a theater kid but he majored in computers or whatever the fuck they do, and so Geoff takes the chance. Could be a murderer, could actually be a fucking weirdo who knows how to work with computers.

He sits nervous at the Starbucks they’ve agreed on to meet at, fingers drumming against the cup of his tea (it’s black, but it’s got sixty sugars in it. it’s nice when they give him liquid with his shot of sugar) as he scans the slow afternoon crowd. Eventually, an eye catches his, and Geoff’s heart leaps into his throat when that same fucking face comes to sit across from him, sticking a hand out with a grin and he’s talking, but all Geoff can do is just stare dumbstruck and smack his hand in a weak shake against Ryan’s.

“So what is it you needed help with?”  
  
Geoff swallows, closes his fly-catcher of a mouth, and stammers as he speaks. “E-Editing videos. Sound mixing. Stuff… stuff like that. Can you… do any of that?”  
  
“Ah, yeah. Sure. I’ve got a good hand in all that stuff. Video games, right? So it’s just… making sure the game volume is low enough that they can hear you, and… it’s simple! Really. I’m a perfect man for this job.”  
  
“Murderers say that.”  
  
“W-What?” Ryan looks taken aback before laughing, scrubbing a hand through his hair, “you’re a weirdo, aren’t you? Should have known with those tattoos and the earring.”  
  
“That’s stereotypical.”  
  
“Have we met before?” He asks so suddenly that Geoff chokes on his tea, sputters a little and wipes his mouth on his sleeve. Ryan looks apologetic and Geoff just shakes his head, holds up a hand.

“D-Don’t think so.”  
  
“You look really familiar. You sure?”  
  
“How many tattooed pierced weirdos are around here? We’re in Austin, buddy,” Geoff manages a smile, a real one, and Ryan just laughs.

God, Geoff was so fucked.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jack thinks this is great

Jack and Ryan hit it off the next day at the office, much to Geoff’s displeasure. If only this universe would just give him a god damn break, but that’d never happen. He shows Ryan the tucked away backroom he’ll be working in, the shitty little setup, and tries not to stare and act like a god damn weirdo. Ryan seems uncaring even if Geoff was being odd, just smiling and laughing and nodding, pointing at the situation with the cords.

“I’m fixing that, ok? That’s a fire hazard.”

“We haven’t died yet.”

“Yet.”

Geoff scrubs a hand through his hair, ducking his head to hide his own smile. “Yeah, do what you need too. It’s totally fine. If there’s like… something you need, just tell me. I’ll see if I can get something out of Burnie or Matt, whoever’s in a better mood. We’re still babies and all.”

“Nah, don’t worry about it. As long as the Mac’s up to date and works, we’re fine,” Ryan gives him a little thumbs up and Geoff can’t help but give one back, feeling Ryan’s infectious mood. This was going to be such bullshit. He left Ryan to it, closing the door on his way out and resisting the urge to shout. Such bullshit.

As soon as he steps into the office he shares with Jack, Geoff flops face down into the couch. The sound of Jack scooting over in his chair makes him turn his head, looking up at the other.

“You ok?”

“You remember that when we first met, I was a little weirded out? ‘Cause your voice sounded so familiar?”

“Yeah,” Jack tilts his head and leans forward, pressing a hand to Geoff’s forehead, “what’s up? Are you sick or something?”

“No, I… remember why I told you I was acting weird?”

“Soulmate stuff?”

“Yeah! Fucking… that’s the guy! Jack, that’s the dude!”

Jack blinked before glancing at the door and then laughing, leaning back in his chair. “So? What’s the big deal? You guys get to, you know. Do stuff now, right?”

“It’s weird!”

“You’re making it weird.”

“It’s _weird_.”

“Don’t worry about it, Geoff. Honestly. Just let it play out.”

Let it play out. Geoff scowled and pressed his face back into the cushion, waving a hand as he spoke. “There’s no way this can not fuck up! It’s me!”

Jack clapped his back and then rubbed it before ruffling Geoff’s hair, trying to be the most affectionate he could be without physically picking Geoff up. “Just let it act out. If he notices it with you, go on a date or something. Lunch date. Make it good. What’s that place you like?”

“I like a lot of places,” Geoff mumbles, turning his head into the touch, eyes lid, “what if he doesn’t like bbq? Or pizza?”

“That’s unlikely,” Jack pinched Geoff’s cheek, giving it a tug, “quit moping. You look so depressed. Let’s go record a Halo video or something.”

“Ah, shit. I forgot about work.”

“Genius,” Jack laughed and pushed Geoff a little before scooting back to his desk. Geoff rolled his eyes and followed after with a little pout, sitting at his own desk before rolling a bit closer to Jack, leaning back in his chair.

“Achievement guide?”

“Nah, let’s dick around a little bit. See if anything comes from it.”

“I love when we don’t do what Burnie asks,” Geoff laughed and rolled back to his desk, turning his monitor on before settling down.

A Jack pep-talk was all he needed; maybe this wouldn’t go badly. Maybe Ryan wouldn’t even realize it; Geoff could skate by working with him if he didn’t notice their weird ass bond, if he even knew what one felt like.

Geoff rubbed an eye and yawned, lidding them as he joined Jack’s game. This could work out. This could completely work out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow thank you for all the kudos and stuff!! i didn't expect this would get much because i've never written cheesy romantic stuff even tho it's my favorite and i should write more of it


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> peggle and drinks and confessions

Geoff is almost embarrassed at how _easy_ everything is.

Wake up, go to work, see Ryan, film videos, go home, sleep. Rinse and repeat. Ryan does wonders for their videos; quality goes way up, sound doesn’t suck anymore, and he manages to give them a few ideas for let’s plays. They manage to even kitty-corner a space for Ryan, cramped and a definite fire hazard, but he doesn’t complain, just laughs at them and kicks their asses at Halo.

Geoff is falling more in love, if you can call it that, by the day.

Worst of all, Jack notices. And Jack tries to play Cupid, and play it hard.

He usually manages to get them alone together, be it for lunch time or something else, and Geoff doesn’t know if it gets awkward, or he’s just making it awkward. Either way, Ryan always settles at Jack’s desk, elbows Geoff, and offers a round of something. Today, it’s Peggle.

Geoff can’t turn down Peggle.

He scrubs a hand over his face and starts up the disc, looking over at Ryan.

“So, you were a theater major?”

“Yeah. Did some small parts in plays. Mostly did the tech stuff. Lights, settings, that stuff.”

“So why go to computers?”

“Because I like computers too, duh,” Ryan laughs and Geoff can feel the heat on his cheeks.

“But to go from theater, idiot.”

“Nah, it’s not that much different. I mean, wires and all that. They all end up someplace. Mostly self-taught with that.”

Color him impressed. Geoff just hisses as Ryan fucks up his shot in Peggle, shoving at the other’s chair.

“Hey! Dick.”

“That was so obvious! Not my fault. Anyways, once you learn how wires work in one thing, everything else is kinda basic. Just have to learn the names and where the wires go, and ta-da.”

“What was your job before this?”

“Model.” 

Geoff laughs, staring at Ryan. “Honestly?”

“Sort of. It was my last real good paying job. I was a kid, though,” Ryan cocks his head, meeting Geoff’s gaze and giving him a grin, “like, my twenties. It was fun.”

“Unbelievable!” Geoff laughs again and shoves at Ryan, shaking his head, “a model. Jesus Christ, dude. After that?”

“Odds and ends. Some theater stuff, some computer stuff. Then you put up that ad, so here I am.”

“Lucky me,” Geoff murmurs, eyes lidding as he lines up his shot and takes his turn, “what’s your plan?”

“To kick your ass.”

“Not in Peggle.”

“Kick your ass, regardless,” Ryan laughs, leaning back in his chair as he lines up his own shot, “dunno, really. I mean, this is… pretty fun. It’s nice here. You guys are all great to me, and it’s not a bad check. I like it here.”

Geoff’s heart skips a beat, or he thinks it does, or something like that. He can’t really tell since all the blood is rushing to his head and pounding in his ears. “You’ll stay?”

“For now, I mean. Unless you wanna kick me out.”

“Never,” Geoff exhales some breath he wasn’t aware he was holding, looking at Ryan out of the corner of his eye, “you were free to a good home, right? We’re the good home.”

“Sweet,” Ryan murmurs, giving Geoff a lazy grin, “free to a good home. Sounds nice, Geoff.”

Yeah, nice. 

* * *

 

Him and Jack let’s plays turn into him and Ryan and Jack, although they rarely record Ryan ones. He’s shy, says everyone’ll mistake him for Jack. Geoff doesn’t disagree; everyone would, but he wishes Ryan would let them film more. He’s a genius of dry, strange humor, and Geoff wants everyone else to experience the fucked up things Ryan says in the most nonchalant tone.

After a bought of cops and robbers in Grand Theft Auto, Jack half heartedly offers drinks, staring at Geoff. Fuck.

Geoff shrugs, rubbing the back of his head. "Guess so. Ry?"

"Yeah, I'm in," Ryan slides his headphones off and sets them on his desk, giving them a thumbs up, "I'm an old man though, I can't go all night."

"Please, I'm old," Geoff presses a hand to his chest, shaking his head, "I can feel my brittle bones already creaking."

Jack just rolls his eyes, shoves Geoff, and gets up. "C'mon, we met our fuck around quota for the day. Lets go." 

* * *

 

Five beers later between Jack and Ryan, and two shots of whiskey for Geoff, things are looking great.

Specifically, Geoff is succumbing to his desire to kiss Ryan, which is slowly becoming less of an alarm in his head and more like a small beep, a half hearted beep at that. A beep that doesn't give a shit about anything. Jack exudes himself to the bathroom and Geoff takes the chance to scoot closer to Ryan, elbowing him a little sharply.

"Hey, Ry, wanna hear something crazy?"

"You're actually straight?"

Geoff pauses at that before grunting, shoving at Ryan's face, a grin plastered over it. "Shut up! I'm kinda straight."

"Ok, ok. What's so crazy, then?"

"We're soulmates," Geoff half deadpans at Ryan, staring at him with his drooping lids, "I met you like, forever ago, and… things… clicked?” His voice wavers as Ryan looks at him like he’s got ten heads, which he might as well, because who the fuck believes in this bullshit anymore? People don’t believe in bonds anymore.

“... Thought you looked familiar the first time we met, but you brushed it off.”

“Well, it’s… weird. You know, people don’t do that anymore. The bond thing.”

“No, they don’t,” Ryan agrees, leaning back in his chair and lifting his beer to his mouth, taking a long drink before setting it back down, “s’alright, though. I mean… it’s not weird. Unless you’re gonna make it weird?”

“No! No, I… no,” Geoff sighed, scrubbing his hands over his face, feeling the effects of the whiskey wearing off quickly. Fuck being sober. He quickly grabbed Jack’s leftover beer, downing the bottle and wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, “I just wanted you to know. I don’t know. I was drunk.”

“You’re not now?”

“Not really!”

“Don’t worry,” Ryan offers him a smile, and Geoff wants to die, “things will be ok.”

Geoff has a sinking feeling that in the end, it’s not going to be quite ok.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> writing left for a week or so and now its back. this chapter is so long i am amazed at myself

**Author's Note:**

> i've had so many wips for so many fandoms hanging around and i refound this one and i decided. fuck it. let's roll
> 
> also hoooo for more nonsensical titles


End file.
